This invention relates to methods and apparatus for achieving controlled combustion of combustible materials, and more particularly, to an apparatus and methods of directing thermal radiation produced by such controlled combustion.
One problem which arises from the use of known apparatus and methods for burning combustible materials, such as domestic fireplace grates for combustion of wooden logs, is that a substantial fraction of the radiant heat from the combustion of such logs is directed toward the walls of the fireplace in which the grate is positioned. Therefore, the use of this type of apparatus and its method for combustion is highly inefficient. Examples in the prior art which show grates which burn logs in this manner are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,714 to Eyges (1972), 3,505,986 to Wood (1970), 2,985,165 to Peterson, et al (1961), 2,585,523 to Wellman (1952), 1,418,411 to Ward (1922), 780,800 to Keferstein (1905), and 2,057,659 to Daniel (1936). The need for achieving optimum use of chemical energy stored in natural fuels by combustion is recognized as a contemporary problem. See, for example, Heat Transfer in Fires: Thermophysics, Social Aspects, Economic Impact, edited by Perry L. Blackshear, Halsted Press Division, John Wesley and Sons, 1975. No. apparatus or method is presently known which controls combustion of combustible materials so that thermal radiation is controlled primarily by the combustible materials themselves and directed with substantial efficiency in a desired direction.
Another problem which arises in the burning of combustible materials such as wooden logs is that apparatus and methods are needed for initiating combustion of said combustible materials easily.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents which generally describe the state of art in apparatus and methods for fireplace combustion but which do not provide satisfactory solutions to the above problems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,882 to Rose (1966); 2,408,935 to Kunst (1946); 267,499 to Dankers (1882); 746,539 to Low (1903); 2,600,753 to Gilbert (1952).
Applicant solves the problems of producing controlled and efficient combustion of combustible materials, which combustion is easily initiated, by providing an apparatus and method for using the same which is described more fully herein.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide am apparatus and method for arrangng combustible materials in a geometric configuration defining a slot for controlled and efficient combustion.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing a configuration of combustible materials whereby the thermal energy can be directed.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for burning combustible materials in a fireplace whereby a minimum of thermal radiation is directed towards the fireplace and chimney walls.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for the burning of combustible materials whereby ignition of said combustible materials is accomplished easily.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for the burning of combustible materials which reduces the risk of chimney fires when used in a domestic fireplace.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for burning combustible materials which reduces the amount of fuel required for delivering a given amount of thermal radiation in a specific direction, or toward specific objects.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a method of burning logs which prolongs the life of fireplace grates.
It is a still further object to provide a method and apparatus to eliminate the need for expensive fireplaces which are designed to direct thermal radiation from the fire to the room.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for changing from a slot fire to a conventional fire quickly.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for arranging combustible materials in a defined geometric configuration which requires little attention to produce a steady output of heat.
Other objects will be apparent from the drawings, the specification and the claims.